


Quest for the Forgotten Crystal

by AlexOfMeem



Series: JAMR Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Make your own ships, author has Problems, play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOfMeem/pseuds/AlexOfMeem
Summary: Four of a chosen six recieve a letter to come to a place marked on a map. They get lots of trials, a couple new friends, and a rap battle. (Wait, what?)





	1. Charecter descriptions

Jason: Blonde, red streak in hair, about 5 foot 9, white, tad pudgy. Mark: dark hair, no dye, black, about 5 foot 5, string bean. Alex: Bit pudgy, green streak in hair, about 5 feet tall, brown hair. Rosie: Shoulder length blue hair, little chubby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter’s really short, I couldn’t think where to put a chapter break. In case you don’t like reading tags, this is written like a play script. I actually wrote this as a one shot a year or two ago, but then I decided to split it up into multiple chapters and release one a week so you have time to recover. This story gets intense.  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato <3


	2. And so it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes meet up at their high school and find a way to locate the place.

The four of them meet up at a high school they go to. They had all gotten a letter saying ‘You are one of six. Come to the place on your map. We wouldn’t have chosen you had we not known for certain that you could figure it out. Come by the 20th day of the ninth month.’

Jason: So yall got one of these too?  
Everyone else: Yep.  
Rosie: We have exactly 2 months, 3 days, 15 hours, and 27 minutes-  
Alex: Stop rubbing it in that you have a computer for a brain.  
Rosie: Oh, hush up you. So as I was saying, we have about 2 months-  
Alex: THANK YOU!  
Mark: You two, stop it. Please.  
Jason (Quietly): I second that,  
Rosie: Right, as I was saying, we have roughly 2 months, oh, hush up Alex, to figure out how to get to where the hell-  
Mark: Oi!  
Rosie: Sorry, where the heck we’re supposed to be going, along with where it actually is.  
Jason: Right, Mark, think you can make a four seater plane with a budget of $150 dollars and time of one month?  
Mark: On it.  
Jason: Everyone, give your letters to Rose. Rose, think you can make something of them?  
Rosie: Probably.  
Alex: Uhh, Jase? Wadda we do?  
Jason: Errr…  
Rosie: Alex, with Mark. Jase, with me.  
Alex and Jason: Sounds good.  
Jason: Anyone else think we need a leader?  
Rosie: All in favor of Jason say aye!  
All but Jason: Aye!  
Jason: Umm… All in favor of Rosie say aye. Aye!  
Mark: Well, that’s settled then.   
Jason: Lemme get my katana and our speed boots.  
Alex: 1: When did you get a katana? 2: Our what?  
Jason: 1: I got it when we went to japan for that sightseeing trip. All the skeletons in that cave had them. It was easy. 2: The ones Jake and Rose made for that rigged skiing contest that we were locked into losing. They made them so we could have more control and not wind up dead.  
Alex: Oh. Yeah. Those. I remember. (Muttering): not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I realized that the last names might be hard to pronounce. All exept for Alex's. Jason: Kal-ON-dike. Mark: Zime-er. Rosie: Kun-sen-SEE-uh.  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato <3


	3. 17 days later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's way poast due, Thanksgiving and all that shit, then I got sick on the way home.

Jason: Mark, Alex, how’s progress on the plane coming?

Mark: Done.

Rosie: Where is it?

Jake: My pocket. We made them fold up into our pockets with shrinkaroo tech so we never need to let them go for more than a second, and even then we’ll be right there.

Jason: Cool. Rose, wanna show them the progress we made?

Rosie: Sure. After multiple failed scan attempts, we realized the cards are actually data chips that, if transferred to a hard drive, can be loaded onto a computer.Obviously, I tried. Wow. Lemme show y'all.

_ They walk to the school’s new computer lab and Rosie shows them the drive. A map comes up leading to a place called The Forgotten Temple. _

Alex: Holy crabs! Where the hell-

Mark: People, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU? No cussing on the christian Minecraft server!

Alex: Mark, that meme is dead. Also, as I was saying, where the  _ heck _ is “The Forgotten Temple”?

Rosie: I’m the only one with a good quality camera, so I’ll snap a picture of it.

Jason: Cool. Mark, pull out the plane.

One they got outside,  _ Mark threw out the plane onto the ground and it became a full size, four seat miniplane. _

Jason: Let’s get going. Rose?

Rosie: Right.

_ Rosie plugs the drive into the plane, setting it to autopilot. They hop in. _

Alex: So, how long is this gonna take?

Rosie: 3 hours, 37 minutes, and 27 sec-

Alex: I told you not-

Mark: Stop it you two!

Alex and Rosie: Sorry.

Rosie: So as I was saying, this’ll take about 3 hours, oh hush up Alex, to get there, and then we’ll have to rely on wits-

Alex: Why?

Rosie: -because the tracker was blocked by some kind of cloaking device.

Jason: No wonder it’s called the forgotten temple!

Rosie: Yep. Jase, you brought the weapons, right?

Jason: What weapons?!

Rosie: Just messing with you. I brought them.

Jason: What are they?

Rosie: Phaser ones.

Jason: Sweet! How did you make them?

Rosie: I found my dad’s old laser guns from when he was a plumber-

Mark: Since when do plumbers need laser guns?

Rosie: Long story. Anyway, I found and gutted them out, so I could put them in a box. They’re normally pretty big, so that was a challenge. It was helpful that they already had kill, explode, and stun settings, so I just had to put them in small boxes and turn a trigger into a button.

_ More conversation like this goes on for about three more hours. Sped up of course. _

Jason: So here we are. Rosie?

Rosie: Present!

Jason: No, I’m not doing roll call. Just pass out the weapons.

_ Rosie passes out little black boxes. _

Mark: What are these little black boxes? How are we supposed to fight with these?

Jason: They’re phasers, idiot. Haven’t you seen Star Trek?

Mark: No. I hear it’s exactly the same as Star War-

Rosie: SAYTHATONEMORETIMEANDYOUROFFTHETEAM!

Jason: Rose, tone it the fuck down!

Mark: I’m not even gonna interrupt. I second that.

_ A boy about 5 foot 1 wearing a red jacket with black at the top and a boy about 5 feet wit the same jacket but blue and particularly long ears walk up. _

Jason: And just WHO the hell are you?

Mark: He means heck.

Jason: No, no, I mean hell.

Red jacket boy: I’m Picard, this is my brother Spock.

Rosie: Ummm…

Picard: Make it so.

Spock: It seems logical, so tell them, Picard.

Picard: Our real names are John Luke and Tagai Luke. Since my name is John, I go by Picard. Obviously. Spock and I have no clue why our parents named him Tagai, but since Spock is the second coolest-

Spock: EXCUSE ME?

Picard: Sorry. Since Spock is very cool and Mr. Spock’s full name is S'chn T’gai Spock, that’s what he went with. Yes, If you haven’t figured it out, we’re huge Star Trek fans.

Alex: So are we. Well, everyone except Mark. He says that he’s heard Star Trek and Star Wars are the same. Rosie got really mad when he mentioned that. I recorded it, so you can check it out when all this is over with. Guess we should introduce ourselves. I’m Alex.

Rosie: Rose. Don’t call me rosie. Alex and I have known each other since the second grade, so he gets a pass. You don’t.

Jason: The name’s Jason.

Mark: And I’m Mark. Don’t kill me. Please.

Spock: Are those…?

Rosie: Phasers? Yes.

Picard: Prove it.

Rosie: Okay. Anyone willing to get stunned?

Picard, Alex, Spock and Mark: No thanks.

Jason: Fine, I’ll do it.

Alex, Rosie and Mark: NO!

Picard: You know what? Fine. I’ll do it.

_ Rosie proceeds to shoot Picard in the chest. _

Mark: You killed him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I should put Star Trek in the tags, huh?  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato <3


	4. Trekkies Unite!

Spock: Falsehood. She simply stunned him. I forgot how ignorant you are.

Mark: Hey!

Rosie: He’s right. You do need to watch more Star Trek.

Jason: Normally I’d tell you three to break it up, but I’m with Rosie on this one. You do need to watch more Star Trek.

Rosie: No you wouldn’t

Jason: So what brings you two here, Spock?

Spock: We got these letters-

_ He holds up the same letters that the four got. _

Rosie: So did we!

Spock: -and we figured out that ‘the place on your map’ ment here.

Rosie: Since I stunned Picard, how are we supposed to bring him with us?

Spock: Simple. Gimme five minutes and your phaser..

_ 5 minutes later Picard is up and running. _

Rosie (Defensively): I designed those to perfection! There’s no way he woke up that fast!

Jason: You just gutted out an already working laser gun and put it in a box. That’s not designed to perfection. I do agree that he shouldn’t have woken up that fast, though.

Picard: There was a bug in the system that let the laser be repurposed into a healer. It’d be helpful if anyone got a hold of it, but no one will.

Jason: Okay. I say we get rolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO sorry this one's so short, last one took a while and I couldn't do this one long and on time. Sorry!  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato <3


	5. And Just WHO Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team enters the Forgotten Temple.

_ (Stage note: The characters Disembodied Male Voice and Disembodied Female Voice will get  names later, but for now they remain as DMV and DFV to give effect for the readers.) _

 

DMV: So you have arrived. It is, in that case time.

DFV (Quietly): My brother is evil. He will try his hardest to ensure that you never beat this, but I will help you from behind the scenes. Don’t talk much about it, though, he thinks I also want you to fail.

DMV: Enter now and prepare to die, or leave this place and live with the fact that you failed to stop hundreds of unnecessary deaths because you were scared.

DFV: Brother, please. Even if they do fail, you promised you would return them to their ship.

DMV: I never said it would still work.

DFV: You didn’t!

DMV: Not yet. But I will when they enter.

DFV: Son of a bitch.

DMV: Your decision?

Jason: We will go in, but be warned, we will win, and when we’re done, if we can’t get home, I will feed your intestines to my one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eater.

Alex: You have a one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eater?

Jason: There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Alex.

Picard: I like this guy already.

Spock: I imagined you would.

_ The team enters. The door slams behind them. _

DMV: First, a quiz. You may not talk amongst yourselves until after the quiz, so choose the contestant wisely.

Rosie: I volunteer.

DMV: In that case, Rosie Concencia shall come and be quizzed.

_ Rosie walks into a gameshow-style panel. _

DMV: We’ll start easy. Question one: Jackson has 72 baseball cards. X of them are Orioles. 24 of them are Ravens. What is X?

Jason (Muttering): That’s easy?

Rosie (Muttering): 24 plus 24 is 48. 48 plus 24 is 72. (Confident) X equals 48.

DMV: Correct! Second Question:  Two large and 1 small pumps can fill a swimming pool in 4 hours. One large and 3 small pumps can also fill the same swimming pool in 4 hours. How many hours will it take 4 large and 4 small pumps to fill the swimming pool.(We assume that all large pumps are similar and all small pumps are also similar.) 

Alex (Muttering): The fuck?

_ Rosie waits about 30 seconds before answering. _

Rosie: 1 hour 40 minutes.

DMV: Co-co-correct. Damn, this girl’s a genius.

DFV: Brother, you do realize that she’s a 12th grader in honors 2, and you’re asking questions for a 12th grader failing regular math, right?

DMV: Of- of course. Third question: In the  _ Hamilton _ song Cabinet Battle 2, what comes after the line: Uhh, should we honor our treaty, King Louie's head? 

Rosie: Too easy. Do whatever you want. I’m super dead!

DFV: These weren’t supposed to be musical trivia questions! 

DMV: I couldn’t figure out the math one!

DFV: Lemme do the rest. Four: A rock is dropped into a water well and it travels approximately 16t 2 in t seconds. If the splash is heard 3.5 seconds later and the speed of sound is 1087 feet/second, what is the height of the well?

Rosie: Mark, shut up. 178 feet.

DMV: This girl’s a math genius! Do history or something.

DFV: Okay. The next 6 will be on history. 5: To what British politician was Princess Diana directly related?

Rosie: Oh, shit, I suck at history. Uhh… Winston Churchill?

DFV: Correct. 6: How old was Napoleon when he died?

Rosie: 51.

DFV: Okay, we have to get serious. 7: According to legend, who were the two brothers that founded Rome?

Rosie: Really? Romulus and Remus.

DFV: Oh, crap, only 3 questions left and she hasn’t even flinched since question 5. Correct. 8: What was the first permanent english settlement in the Americas?

Rosie: God, that’s easy. Jamestown.

DFV: Correct! Who wrote these, anyway? A 3rd grader? Here we are, a one made for 10th graders. If you do suck at history, then this should be hard for you. 9: What kind of animal did Cleopatra use to kill herself?

Rosie: Uhh… Snake?

DFV: No! Well, kind of. It was a snake, but the kind was an asp. You can save yourself by getting this one right.

_ A sharp knife juts out to just in front of rosie’s stomach.  _

Rosie (muttering): Good thing I lost ten pounds last week, or that thing would’ve entered my stomach anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chap is so intense, I'm gonna wait until thursday to publish the next chapter. Sorry.  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato <3


End file.
